Tournament of Heroes
by Cayasha
Summary: Yusuke and gang are in a tournament with the characters from DBZ and Inuyasha. Who will be the victor? My first fanfic so enjoy
1. New School, New things

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: If I could I would, but I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho

"What would school be like?" Gohan thought as he rode on the golden nimbus cloud. He had just left his home after a teary goodbye from his mother and was kind of glad to be away from her for once. He wouldn't tell her that to her face, she tried so hard to raise him by herself with his father dead and living with King Kai. When he stopped daydreaming he had noticed that he had reached the outer limits of Satan City. To avoid suspicion, he hopped of the nimbus cloud and began to run towards his new school using his fast speed. He stopped a little ways away from Orange Star High and began to walk. He couldn't keep running as he remembered Chi Chi telling him to hide his power in hopes of him fitting in better. Not wanting to disappoint her, he decided to listen. He stopped halfway to the door as he noticed everyone cowering away with terrified looks on their faces. He followed their looks to a spot fairly close to him and saw a guy being dragged up to the school by his arm.

"Keiko! I wanted to cut class and go to the arcade!"

"Well that's just too bad! You've already missed for training, tournaments, and the psycho guy!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Too bad!" The girl yelled and dragged him inside.

She's scary, Gohan thought to himself. Don't want to get on her bad side.

Gohan continued into the school once the two had left and people had begun acting normal again. After a few minutes, and directions from a few people he met in the halls, he discovered his class. While his teacher introduced him with the usual about what his name was and what he got on his test scores, he saw the guy and girl from earlier that day. The girl was watching and listening to the teacher talk about Gohan, while the guy was taking a nap, his head down on his desk and he was making a quiet snoring sound. Gohan looked at the teacher to find he hadn't even noticed or he didn't care. One or the other.

When Gohan noticed the teacher had stopped and was looking at him to tell a little about himself, he started to introduce himself and as he did, Keiko hit Yusuke in the head and he fell off his chair.

"Mr. Urameshi, I think you just earned yourself detention."

"But I had detention yesterday, no wait I was skipping yesterday so that would mean two days ago, or maybe three, even four…. And besides, I have training today!"

"Well maybe, Genkai, that was her name right?" Yusuke nodded with a kind of surprised look on his face. "Maybe she can train you harder as detention."

"Please…anything than that." Yusuke said in an almost fearful voice, almost, but not quite. One thing was certain, he wasn't as confident as usual nor was he looking forward to his detention. At the moment, the teacher decided to look to the side and noticed Gohan still standing at the front, a somewhat dazed look on his face.

"Gohan, why are you still standing here? You can go take a seat anytime you want to."

Gohan started to look around the classroom wondering where he could sit, when a girl with short yellow hair stood up. "Hey new boy, you can sit right here," she said as she pointed to an empty seat beside her.

LATER IN GYM CLASS

"Today we will playing the great sport of baseball."

Yusuke looked like he was going to fall asleep again if Keiko let him because she was constantly poking him to keep him awake. Every time she poked him, he would give her an angry look and then get a dazed look on his face earning himself another poke. A few people were trying to hold back laughter in fear of Yusuke coming after them if they laughed at him.

Sharpner was talking to Videl and Gohan about whose team he would be placed on and a few seconds later; Gohan was on Videl's team. Sharpner's team was up to bat first, and they decided to let Yusuke bat first before he fell asleep again.

"So…um…what do I do again?" Yusuke asked.

"Hit the ball!" Sharpner yelled back.

"Oh ya."

Videl pitched the ball and Yusuke easily hit it out of the schoolyard.

"Was that a little hard?" Yusuke asked Keiko.

"Run, Yusuke!" Yusuke stood on home plate for a little while with a confused look on his face before he remembered what to do. Amazingly, he had stayed awake for one gym class that they had just happened to be playing baseball in. He hadn't participated, he hadn't even really been paying attention, but he had caught onto the concept of hit the ball and run around the bases fairly quickly. He quickly ran around all of the bases and got a home run earning a cheer from his team. He wandered over to Keiko and stood beside her.

"You should just appreciate the fact that I'm actually participating." Yusuke said as the next student went up to bat.

Sharpner's team continued until Sharpner was up to bat with 2 outs.

"Are you ready for a strike?" Yelled Videl.

"Bring it on." Yelled Sharpner.

Videl pitched and Sharpner hit it really high and started running believing no one could catch a ball that high, but Gohan surprised them when he jumped and caught it.

AFTER SCHOOL

Gohan watched as Yusuke ran out to the school field for his detention. Gohan decided to watch to see how strong he was. He could sense that he was fairly strong, but wanted to see him in action. Yusuke stood in the field for awhile before yelling," Where are you grandma?"

"Right here"

"Can we get started?"

"Okay, as a warm-up you got a minute to do one hundred laps around the track."

"But teach said this was going to be hard. That's pathetic, even for a warm-up."

"We're gonna get there."

Why'd I have to open my mouth, Yusuke thought to himself.

Gohan watched in amazement as Yusuke ran the one hundred laps in under fifty seconds. He might be faster than me, Gohan thought to himself. I should tell someone, like Vegeta or Piccolo about him.

Update: Increased size and took out the POVs. I reread this chapter and they were kind of annoying. Hope this is better.


	2. Meeting new people

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, DBZ, or IY

A/N: DBZ – during saiyaman saga

YYH – after the defeat of Sensui

IY – Around the Panther Demon thing

From last chapter:

Gohan watched in amazement as Yusuke ran the 100 laps in under 50 seconds. He's faster than me, Gohan thought to himself.

Yusuke sat on the grass while Genkai went to get a few things. As Gohan watched, she brought back a spike on a board.

"We've done some of this right?"

"Ya."

"So begin dimwit"

Yusuke balanced on the spike with one finger, which seemed to be glowing blue.

He stayed like that for a while and then was put to something else.

AFTER YUSUKE'S DETENTION (Gohan's POV)

I followed closely behind Yusuke, but not too close to see where he was going. As I watched, Yusuke walked to a guy, or was it a girl, with long red hair and began talking. They walked down the street a little farther and ran into a woman with long sky blue hair. She began talking to Yusuke and then opened a briefcase she was holding. Yusuke and his companions looked in the briefcase and a minute or two later Yusuke was yelling something about a case and a tournament. I moved a little closer.

"Finally, I get to fight again!" Yusuke yelled.

"But Yusuke," started the person, which I now realized was a guy.

"What?"

"It's a human tournament, there won't be demons." The girl told him. "That's what you were going to say, right Kurama?"

The guy nodded. His name must be Kurama.

"But I'll get to fight you and Hiei."

Who's Hiei?

"Botan," started Yusuke. "The whistle."

The blue haired women (Botan) gave Yusuke a whistle and he blew into it. I didn't hear anything. All of a sudden, a guy appeared out of nowhere with his hands covering his ears. I looked and saw everyone was covering his or her ears.

The guy that had appeared was really short and had black pointy hair with a burst of white in it.

"What do you want?"

"There's a human tournament coming up and we were wandering if you wanted to compete." Yusuke said. The short guy must be Hiei.

"Hm, why should I?"

"So I can beat you!"

"Dream on, but fine whatever." The short guy disappeared into thin air again and was gone.

"Good, competition." Yusuke said with a smile.

I walked away and jumped on the Nimbus knowing I would never understand what they were talking about. I knew there was an upcoming tournament though and decided to go watch these guys and see what they could do.

A/N: To people who reviewed, thank you as I didn't think anyone would like my story. And now a poll:

Who should win the tournament?

Gohan

Goku

Vegeta

Inuyasha

Yusuke

Hiei

Kurama

Kuwabara


	3. New Student and The Tournament Approache...

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, DBZ, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Can always dream tho. ï

Last Chapter: (Gohan's POV)

I walked away and jumped on the Nimbus knowing I would never understand what they were talking about. I knew there was an upcoming tournament though and decided to go watch these guys and see what they could do.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Yusuke arrived at school being dragged by Keiko again. This time she was also dragging Kuwabara.

"Where were you yesterday? I didn't get to beat you up." Yusuke said.

"I was home sick."

"Guess I'll have to make up for it now." With that Yusuke punched Kuwabara and was yelled at by Keiko.

Gohan watched them before heading in.

As everyone took their seats, the teacher announced they had another new student. Her name was Kagome. She took a seat beside Keiko and before long, they seemed to be really good friends. Yusuke took this chance to start a fight with Kuwabara. Gohan watched from above with amazement that they didn't get caught.

When History began and the teacher announced they would be talking about demons, Gohan noticed that Kagome, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all of a sudden paying attention.

"Demons were said to have once walked the earth and have extraordinary powers. Then humans came along and wars began with demons usually winning. In time, differences were put aside and half demons made. Half demons, although still powerful, were hated by the demons and humans because they were neither." The lesson continued and everyone was taking notes, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kagome.

School continued and Gohan became Saiyaman and was discovered by Videl. He found out that the tournament Yusuke and his friends were talking about, Videl wished for him to compete in. He taught her to fly and the tournament day approached.

A/N And the poll continues:

Who should win the tournament?

Gohan

Goku

Vegeta

Inuyasha

Yusuke

Hiei

Kurama

Kuwabara

Sango

Miroku


	4. Surprises and The Junior Division ends

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or DBZ.

School continued and Gohan became Saiyaman and was discovered by Videl. He found out that the tournament Yusuke and his friends were talking about, Videl wished for him to compete in. He taught her to fly and the tournament day approached.

DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT

Kagome's group

"Inuyasha do not remove that hat, I repeat, do not remove the hat and do not let it fall off during a fight!" Yelled Kagome.

"Why not?"

"For one, there are no demons here," Kagome said quieter. "And two, that's my favorite hat!"

"Fine."

"Sango, Miroku, how do you like the future." Kagome turned to look at Sango and Miroku who were behind her and Inuyasha. They were dressed in normal clothes just like Inuyasha and Sango was carrying her boomerang as weapons were allowed this year in the tournament.

"It's great Kagome." Sango said cheerfully.

"So.... many.....beautiful.....must....have." Miroku was mumbling to himself.

"I take it he likes it here." Kagome said trying to hold back from laughing.

Yusuke's Group

"Reminds me of the dark tournament only humans instead of demons." Said Kurama, calm as always.

"I don't care." Said Yusuke. "As long as I get to beat people up!"

"Same here." Said Kuwabara. "Such as you!" With that he punched Yusuke and they began a fight, Yusuke winning after a few minutes.

"When's this over?" Said Hiei, appearing all of a sudden.

"Hiei, glad you decided to show up." Said Kurama.

"Shorty's here too?" groaned Kuwabara.

Gohan's Group

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he ran over to Goku. Goku had just come back from the dead to fight in the tournament. Goku was then introduced to his son and newest super saiyan, Goten and the group went to the registration area and then the sign in area where Gohan met up with Videl.

"All fighters report to the waiting area. All fighters report to the waiting area. This is your last call." The different groups each headed there except Kagome and Keiko who headed to the stadium to cheer and the announcer announced they would be having elimination through the punching machine.

Sango was number 5 and received a 306 receiving shocked looks from the crowd. She was asked to try again, but the result was the same. Miroku was up next and got a 190, much lower than Sango seeing as he had not been trained in demon slaying. Shocked looks continued to be giving as Hercule Satan, The world champ, had only received a 155. Inuyasha went and received a 427 as Kagome had told him to hide his power or humans would wonder why he was so strong.

Yusuke was up next with the number 27. No one told him to hide his power and therefore, he broke the punching machine. Another one was quickly brought out and up was Goku who got a 186. Krilin with a 198, Piccolo received a 218, and Vegeta who blew up the machine just like Yusuke. Yet another one was brought out and Kuwabara went and blew it up. The same thing happened for both Kurama's turn and Hiei's turn. As they walked away everyone stepped away in fright.

Everyone left to go watch the junior division and Gohan was left with Videl way back in the line.

The Junior Division went by quick as the kids beat each other up or ran crying from the ring. The finals held Trunks and Goten and they fought each other with everything they had. Trunks won, but Goten was happy nonetheless. Everyone was astonished with how well the kids fought and how exciting the Junior Division had been. They couldn't wait until the Adult Division began.

A/N: In response to people who are telling me the demons have no chance because the saiyans are powerful, I always thought the demons would be more powerful that the saiyans so ya. And the poll continues like always:

Who should win the tournament?

Gohan

Goku

Vegeta

Inuyasha

Yusuke

Hiei

Kurama

Kuwabara

Sango

Miroku


	5. The Adult Division's New Rules

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: Curiosity killed the cat; Satisfaction brought him back. Check chapter one through four for disclaimer or you I will smack!

"blah, blah" – normal talking

**blah, blah** – Hiei's telepathy

The Junior Division went by quick as the kids beat each other up or ran crying from the ring. The finals held Trunks and Goten and they fought each other with everything they had. Trunks won, but Goten was happy nonetheless. Everyone was astonished with how well the kids fought and how exciting the Junior Division had been. They couldn't wait until the Adult Division began.

"Adult Division will be starting shortly. Could all fighters report to the ring for the announcement of the new rules. All adult fighters to ring."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku headed to the ring dragging Kagome by the arm. They were convinced that she would be fighting too. She eventually gave up and walked with them. Videl, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Krilin also headed to the ring. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their fight to also head to the ring for the new rules.

Gohan's group arrived at the ring first and began stretching in preparation for their matches. Inuyasha's group arrived next with Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back as she had been having second thoughts. Yusuke's group arrived last and stopped when they saw the announcers. It was Koto and Juri, the announcers from the dark tournament! They looked human like though, but all of the demons could see through her disguise except Inuyasha.

"It's you guys!" Yusuke yelled pointing at her.

"It's you!" They yelled pointing back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making this tournament like the dark tournament. You remember that tournament right?"

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara nodded. Everyone looked at them with surprise showing on their faces.

"So if you're here, is there a committee as was with the dark tournament." Asked Kurama.

"Ya, only problem was finding a new committee as the last was all killed be Toguro." Said Juri thoughtfully. "We just found that out actually. You were the one who killed him, weren't you?"

"That's be me." Said Yusuke. Everyone was amazingly calm. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had killed many demons so they weren't very surprised. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan had also killed an enemy or two also, so there was no surprise.

"I also heard how you killed Sensui and became, you know." Koto continued.

"Ya. But that wasn't me, I mean it was me, but it wasn't. My ancestor was controlling me at that moment."

Kurama and Hiei stopped listening at this time and began a conversation.

**Fox boy.**

**Ya?**

**Why are Koto and Juri her anyway?**

**Maybe they got bored because there hasn't been a tournament for a while and decided to be at this one. By the way, have you told Yukina you're her brother yet?**

**No.**

**You should soon.**

**She doesn't want a criminal as a brother.**

**She doesn't think you're a criminal anymore. You've been helping the good side for a while if you hadn't noticed.**

Hiei didn't respond as Kuwabara had just noticed Sango, Kagome, and Videl were fighting and was yelling about how he couldn't fight girls.

**Ignore him Hiei.**

**He doesn't deserve to like my sister.**

**I said ignore him.**

**You didn't say.**

**Okay, I thought ignore him.**

**Fine.**

**So when will you be telling her.**

**Soon.**

**Soon as in as soon as this tournament ends?**

**Not that soon.**

**I'll tell her myself.**

**Fine. I'll tell her after the tournament is over. Happy?**

**Actually yes. **

Kurama started to smile as Hiei got a mad look on face and glared at Kurama. Gohan and Videl were watching the two make different expressions at each other while Goku and Vegeta were watching Yusuke talk to Juri and Koto. Kuwabara was talking to Kagome while Miroku was making a move on Sango. Inuyasha was staring up at the sky deep in thought about something. Yusuke finished talking to Juri and Koto and sat down.

"Okay new rules," began Koto. "First of all, as some of you know, weapons are allowed."

"And," Juri continued. "Killing will be allowed.

"This tournament is going to be fun for you now, right Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he turned to his friend.

"Lastly," Koto taking over again. "The winners will be receiving one wish."

"This wish can be anything you want." Juri finished.

The two looked at each other and then said together," Let the tournament begin."

"What about last time? I didn't get my wish!" Yusuke told them.

"Well there was no committee left to grant it as they were dead so you were just unfortunate." Juri told him.

"That's cheap." He yelled back.

"Too bad." Koto told him. "Just get ready to fight."

"Matches are Yusuke vs. Videl, Kuwabara vs. Inuyasha, Kurama vs. Goku, Kagome vs. Vegeta, Sango vs. Gohan, and Miroku vs. Hiei." Koto told the group.

"Now remember, killing is encouraged so let's get ready to rumble!" Juri shouted.

A/N Who should win?

Yusuke

Inuyasha

Kurama

Goku

Kagome

Vegeta

Sango

Gohan

Miroku

Hiei


	6. Yusuke vs Videl

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Dragonball Z aren't mine

Last Chapter:

"Matches are Yusuke vs. Videl, Kuwabara vs. Inuyasha, Kurama vs. Goku, Kagome vs. Vegeta, Sango vs. Gohan, and Miroku vs. Hiei." Koto told the group.

"Now remember, killing is encouraged so let's get ready to rumble!" Juri shouted

"Yusuke and Videl, if you could some here." Koto told them. "You'll be beginning us off."

Yusuke stepped forward, jumped onto the ring, and then stopped, waiting for Videl. Videl also walked forward, jumped into the ring, and stopped across from him.

"Now remember, we want to see blood and," Juri told them.

"I know, I know." Yusuke interrupted her. "I was at the last one."

"But our other competitor doesn't. Where was I? Oh ya, we want to see blood and killing. "

Yusuke glared at Juri, and she backed away. She knew of his demon transformation and didn't want to make him mad.

"I'm done, I promise."

"Can we fight already?"

"Ready, set, go." Juri yelled.

The moment Juri spoke, Yusuke started walking towards Videl. Videl watched him wondering what he was going to do. When he was about a meter away, he stopped.

"I'm not taking it easy just because you're a girl unlike Kuwabara would over there." Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara as he said this.

"I don't want you to." Videl told him.

"Have it your way." The moment those words left his lips, he rushed forward almost too fast for the human eye and punched her in the stomach. Videl doubled over and coughed up blood.

She quickly recovered and punched him only to have his face move slightly with the impact of the punch. Yusuke quickly punched her again and she fell to her knees. She began to fly up over the ring as Gohan had taught her, thinking she could recover up there. Yusuke saw what was happening and quickly punched her back down to the ring, making a crater in the ring.

"Interesting fight, isn't it Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Replied Hiei.

Kurama looked around to find shocked expressions on a lot of faces. To them it was their hero's daughter and Yusuke was just a nobody. Too bad she was probably going to lose. It would be nice to see what their hero, Mr. Satan, thought of this.

Videl lay still, not able to recover as quick from this hit.

"I could finish you off right now, actually I think I will." Yusuke said standing over her.

Yusuke punched Videl four times in the stomach, but to the normal human eye, it looked like he punched her once.

"Everyone thinks your dad's so great, but I'd like to see him do what I do." With that Yusuke began to walk away. Juri and Koto announced that Videl had lost to the amazement of the audience. Yusuke jumped out of the ring and walked over to Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"No mercy, hey Yusuke?"

"No, don't like how these people think her dad's so great."

"That was a girl you just beat up Urameshi!" Yelled Kuwabara. "You could have at least given her a little mercy."

"I did, that wasn't my full strength and did you see me using my spirit gun?"

"I guess."

Videl was taken away and the next match was to begin.

"Inuyasha and Kuwabara, you're up next."

A/N Who should win?

Yusuke

Inuyasha

Kurama

Goku

Vegeta

Kagome

Sango

Gohan

Miroku

Hiei


	7. Kuwabara vs Inuyasha

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho

"Inuyasha and Kuwabara, you're up next."

Inuyasha walked up to the ring, his hand on sword sheath, ready to attack. "Go Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome cheering him on. She did a cartwheel and then yelled," Inuyasha, Inuyasha, he's my man. If he can't do it, no one can!" She noticed everyone staring at her with a weird expression on their faces and said," What haven't you ever seen cheerleading?" Everyone turned away except Kurama kept staring at her. Something about her made him feel happy no matter what mood he was in. There was something special about her.

Kuwabara quickly walked up to the ring before she could cheer for Inuyasha anymore and jumped in ready to make his spirit sword.

"Three, two, one, go!" Koto yelled and jumped out of the ring. She didn't want to know what Inuyasha could so with that sword.

Inuyasha quickly drew his sword and everyone noticed it wasn't a very good sword.

"What do you think Hiei?" Kurama asked as he turned to his left to find Hiei staring at the sword.

"Not very good, but there's something weird about it." Hiei said still watching Inuyasha holding the sword.

"Couldn't hurt me with that thing," said Vegeta turning to see if Goku was listening. When he saw he was, he turned back to the fight.

Inuyasha swung his sword and it became huge. The audience wore shocked faces all over again. As did the competitors except for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kuwabara quickly recovered from his shock and formed his normal spirit sword, again shocking the audience and this time Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan.

"How'd he do that?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at Miroku and Sango behind her. She saw Miroku rubbing Sango's butt and decided not to ask. Before long she heard Miroku being slapped.

"Could that one hurt you," asked Goku as he gazed at the sword trying to figure out what it was.

"Of course not," replied Vegeta, also trying to figure out what it was.

Everyone turned their attention back to the fight quickly as Inuyasha had started to run forward, as had Kuwabara. Their swords met and were pushed against each other before the two jumped back.

"Think you're pretty strong." Inuyasha said to Kuwabara with a confident smile on his face. He knew that he would win this, as he was sure this other guy was a human. The only thing that puzzled him was how he made a sword out of thin air.

Kuwabara ran in again, his sword held out straight in front of him. He had done this during the fight with Toguro for Yukina's safety. Yusuke wasn't here, but who needs him. Inuyasha held up his sword in defense and then swung back, but Kuwabara had already moved.

"Go Inuyasha!" Kagome could still be heard yelling from the sidelines. Kurama was still staring at her, his eyes not wanting to move from this beauty, until he noticed Kagome looking his way too.

"What do you think you're looked at?"

"I was just...uh...looking at my friend in the audience."

Kagome believed him for now and he turned his attention to the fight in time to see Kuwabara yet again try to cut Inuyasha with his sword, but failing due to Inuyasha's speed.

Inuyasha held up his sword, preparing to do the wind scar.

"Inuyasha, don't do it! There will be no ring left then." Kagome yelled to him.

Inuyasha let his tetsusaiga drop and thought about what Kagome told him. He knew if he used the wind scar, no ring would remain and no more fights would take place. Inuyasha liked this tournament thing and decided against using the wind scar, for now at least.

Kuwabara saw his chance and moved in for an attack. Inuyasha quickly realized what was happening and lifted his sword in defense, quickly swinging back and cutting Kuwabara on his arm. Kuwabara grabbed his arm and held it for a second before attacking Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly got out of the way, but was cut on his leg.

"That's a good strategy. If his leg is damaged, he won't be able to move as fast and will be easier to hit, right Hiei?" Kurama asked his short friend, his eyes never leaving the battle.

"Hn." Hiei replied, his eyes also not moving away from the fight.

"Have you noticed that Inuyasha is a half demon?" Kurama asked Hiei quietly.

"What?" Hiei turned to Kurama.

"I just noticed he's a half dog demon."

Hiei turned back to the battle and watched Inuyasha closely and after a few seconds he realized Kurama was right. He was a half demon. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier?

The fight continued, each fighter receiving cuts here and there. Kagome cheering, Kurama and Hiei discussing strategies, and Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta discussing what was going on and how strong they were. This tournament was definitely going to be more interesting than the past few where Hercule Satan had easily won his matches.

After about five minutes of swords clashing, Kuwabara fell to the ground.

"Kuwabara! Get up!" Yusuke yelled to his fallen friend, his hands clenched in anger that he wouldn't get to fight Kuwabara in this tournament.

Kuwabara didn't get up and Inuyasha was declared the winner. He put his sword back in its sheath and walked over to Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. They congratulated him and Yusuke and friends carried Kuwabara out of the ring and placed him on the grass where Kurama used a plant to heal him.

Koto got back in the ring and said," Next match is Kurama and Goku."

A/N: Who should win?

Yusuke

Inuyasha

Kurama

Goku

Vegeta

Kagome

Sango

Gohan

Miroku


	8. Goku vs Kurama Part 1

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragonball Z. sigh

"Goku and Kurama are up next," Koto announced and the audience replied by screaming at the top of their lungs. At least, that's what it sounded like down at the ring. No one could really make out whom they were cheering for anymore. Someone had knocked their favorite, Videl Satan, daughter of their hero, Hercule Satan, out of the tournament on the first match. No one knew any of the other competitors except for The Great Saiyaman so cheering was pretty much nonexistent.

Goku strolled over to the ring and got on it. Gohan could be heard cheering for his dad among the screaming cheers of the audience. Kurama was bid good luck by Yusuke and the newly awoken Kuwabara and received a nod from Hiei before moving towards the ring. Screaming girls from his school could be heard over the rest of the crowd. He silently moved his hand up to just underneath his hair to get prepared. Goku watched as Kurama got ready and then moved into his fighting stance.

"Fight!" Juri yelled and than jumped out of the ring.

Goku watched with a puzzled look on his face as Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair.

"How's he going to fight with that?" Vegeta said as he tried to hold back his laughter. "It's just a flower."

"You'd be surprised." Hiei said as he watched his friend transform the rose into a whip.

Kurama then pulled a miniature container out of his pocket containing a liquid. He popped the top off, drank the contents, and then threw the container out of the ring onto the grass.

Goku continued to watch with a puzzled look on his face until he noticed the whip that had come from a rose was headed for him. He quickly moved out of the way just in time to see the rose make a sizeable crack in the ring. The whip was flung at him again and he swiftly jumped out of the way before going in for a punch. Kurama moved out of the way and tried his rose whip again. He managed to make a small cut on Goku's arm before Goku rushed in to punch him in the face.

"Go Kurama!" Yusuke shouted over the roaring crowd.

Kurama went sliding across the ring on his back and stopped just before the ring ended. He quickly got up and saw a blue glow radiating from Goku's hands. An energy blast was sent his way and Kurama quickly flung his rose whip at it. His rose whip sliced the energy blast in two and Kurama rolled out of the way allowing a very small section of the ring to be destroyed.

Kurama flung his whip at Goku's feet only to have Goku do a back handspring out of the way. Moving quickly, Kurama tried again only to have Goku do another back handspring out of the way. Once again, but Goku yet again did a back handspring and landed on the edge of the ring, his toes barely on. He jumped back into the middle of the ring once realization hit.

"Almost had me there." Goku said as he began walking towards Kurama.

"Had to waste time somehow," Kurama replied.

"Huh?" Goku looked at him strangely as he continued to walk, wandering what he meant. Why did he have to waste time?

Kurama's eyes flickered gold just then for less than a second and then went back to his normal emerald eyes. Goku stopped for a second with a shocked look on his face before continuing towards Kurama with a determined look on his face now. Kurama caught the puzzled look and realized he must be going to become Yoko Kurama soon. Wasting time had paid off.

Goku sped up a few feet from Kurama and went in for a punch, which Kurama dodged, and Goku then quickly tried to trip him. Goku succeeded and as Kurama fell his fox ears popped out of the top of his head while his human ears disappeared. He blinked and his emerald eyes became golden. His long, red hair grew slightly and became a silvery color. Everyone could see the tip of a tail.

"What just happened?" Vegeta asked Hiei and Yusuke who were standing near to him.

"Yoko's back," Hiei said to Yusuke, ignoring the shouts from Vegeta.

"Appears so," Yusuke said.

"It's a demon Kagome," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"A fox demon if I'm correct," Miroku said from somewhere behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Maybe he's related to Shippo, you pervert!" Sango yelled. Everyone turned around to see Sango slap Miroku.

"It was worth it," Miroku said from where he was laying on the ground.

"Does he do that often?" Yusuke asked Kagome.

"Ya, I think that's the fourth time today."

A/N – I finally made a bio/profile thing so check that out and now I'm going to answer a question I think needs to be answered.

I have seen the whole Sensui Saga and I know about Kuwabara's dimensional sword. I just didn't make him use it as at the end of the saga, he can only use it out of anger and/ or desperation. This is just a fun little tournament and so I don't think that he'd get really angry or desperate during the course of his fight.

Thanks to my reviewers, your helpful comments are sure to get my A's in English this year whenever we write stories.


	9. Goku vs Kurama Part 2

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragonball Z so don't sue me!

"What just happened to you?" Goku asked as he looked at the changed Kurama.

"Youko Kurama reappeared," Kurama answered Goku with a grin on his face. "And now it's time to get back to this fight."

"I've heard of Youko Kurama," Inuyasha said thoughtfully to his group of friends. "He was a legendary thief and fox demon who was killed one day after an attempted robbery. No one knows for sure what happened to him. Some say he's gone and is somewhere in spirit world, some say he escaped to the human world and is living here in secrecy."

"What's spirit world?" Kagome asked Inuyasha allowing everyone to hear. Yusuke and Kuwabara quit talking to listen to the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It's a place where the dead souls go, I think," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh," Kagome said and then sat down on the grass and layback to watch the clouds.

Kurama reached his hand under his hair again and pulled a small seed out.

"Death Plant," Kurama shouted and a plant grew from the tiny seed taking up much of the ring. Acidic saliva dripped from its mouth and made tiny holes in the ring where ever the drops landed.

"Wouldn't want to be fighting Kurama right not," Yusuke said to Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"A plant I guess," Kagome replied from her spot on the grass.

"I've heard of something like that. I didn't think it could be real though," Sango said.

"What is this plant then?" Miroku asked.

"According to what I've heard, it is a death plant and it said to be very deadly. It's saliva is actually acid which would be what is making those holes," Sango said. "That is what people told me when I was growing up in my village. They told of a demon whose name was Youko Kurama which Inuyasha mentioned earlier."

The plant lunged forward in the ring spraying acid all over the half Youko Kurama was not on. Goku jumped out of the way of most drops, but was hit by couple and holes were burned in his uniform and slightly into his skin.

"Guess I'll have to try again," Youko said and the plant again sprayed its acidic saliva burning Goku again.

Goku, whom was partially burned, was moving somewhat slower than at the start of the fight.

"Seems I can hurt you if I try," Youko Kurama said as he took yet another seed from his hair and with a flick of his hand, wings were formed on his back. "Now I can spray the whole ring."

Goku, noticing that the plant was getting ready to attack again, flew up to where Youko Kurama was.

"So you can fly?" Youko Kurama said as he watched Goku arise from the acidic saliva of the Death Plant. With that, Goku came in for a punch and knocked Kurama back to the ring. The Death Plant sprayed its saliva at Goku who was floating just above, but missed when Goku flew higher. Kurama sat up, his arms behind him supporting him, his legs straight out in front of him. He quickly used his wings to get back up above the ring and slashed Goku with a newly made rose whip.

Goku fell back to the ring from a sizeable cut the whip made on his chest.

"Go Kurama!" Yusuke yelled from where he was outside the ring.

"You can do it dad!" Gohan shouted from his place beside Vegeta.

"Are you finished yet?" Youko Kurama asked as he began to slowly walk towards Goku.

"Not quite," Goku said as he clutched his hand to his chest trying to top the flow of blood from that last attack.

Youko Kurama quickly came in to try for a punch under the chin, but Goku, still moving quite fast, dodged the punch by rolling out of the way. Blood continued to flow from the wound on Goku's chest. Youko Kurama flung his whip quickly in hopes of slowing Goku down. Satisfied from hitting Goku a few times, Youko Kurama stopped and in that moment, his hair turned red again, eyes turned emerald, his ears became human again, and his tail receded.

Goku, having many cuts on his body now and moving much slower, saw his chance to attack when Kurama became human again. He went in for a punch, still moving then the normal human, but slower than usual and the normal demon. His punch made contact with Kurama's stomach and sent him skidding across what remained of the ring. Kurama got up and moving swiftly, kicked Goku in the stomach and sent him flying out of the ring and onto the grass.

"That fight took long enough, but now it's over and the winner is Kurama!" Koto yelled.

People quickly came and placed Goku on a stretcher and than proceeded to carry him out of the stadium to the waiting ambulance.

"Next up we have Kagome and Vegeta!" Juri yelled and the audience cheered.


	10. Kagome vs Vegeta

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Dragonball Z

"Next up are Kagome and Vegeta!" Koto yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"Go Kagome," Sango told her best friend. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome replied.

"Be careful Kagome," Inuyasha said as Kagome started to walk towards the ring. Kagome stopped and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Those guys, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, they're not human, nor demon. There's something weird about them."

"But wasn't Goku just beat?"

"His opponent was a demon."

"I'll be careful then Inuyasha," Kagome said as she began walking again towards the ring. When she got there, Vegeta was already there and waiting. Kagome took her place across from Vegeta, her hand on her bow and an arrow.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"What'd I miss?" A random guy in the audience asked his friend. He was holding two hotdogs and two drinks.

"In the first match, some guy named Yusuke won against Videl Satan. Videl Satan I tell you!"

"Our champions daughter lost to some new guy."

"You got it. And in the second match, the two competitors fought with swords and," The guy started.

"Swords? Since when were weapons allowed?"

"Starting this year. Anyways, it was incredible but this guy named Inuyasha won."

"Inuyasha? Never heard of him."

"Me neither. In the third match, there was some weird guy who could turn into this fox like thing."

"Fox?"

"Yup, and he won too against Goku. A former winner of this tournament."

"Really."

"This fight is against a girl name Kagome and some guy named Vegeta. Both newcomers."

"Ya don't say."

"They're about to start. Can I have my food?"

"Sure." With that the guy handed his friend one of the hotdogs and a drink and sat down.

BACK AT THE RING

"Ready, set, go!" Juri yelled.

Kagome took out an arrow and got her bow ready while Vegeta floated slightly over the ring. Kagome shot her arrow with great accuracy, but Vegeta quickly moved out of the way, dodging the arrow. Kagome quickly grabbed another arrow while Vegeta brought back his hands. He fired a ki blast and Kagome quickly shot an arrow into the middle of the blast. A pinkish light surrounded her arrow and the ki blast dispersed.

"How'd you do that?" Vegeta shouted at her.

"How should I know," Kagome told him while grabbing another arrow.

Vegeta swiftly went in for a punch and sent Kagome skidding across the ring, broken arrow shards surrounding her. As Kagome started to get up, Vegeta swiftly went in and kicked her. Kagome coughed up blood, but shot her arrow and hit Vegeta in the foot as he finished kicking her.

Vegeta pulled the arrow out of his foot and snapped it in half, throwing it out of the ring.

"Get up Kagome," Inuyasha yelled.

"You can do this," Sango yelled at Kagome.

Before anything else could be said or done, Vegeta kicked Kagome again sending her out of the ring. Kagome lay in a heap on the grass as her friends ran over to her. A stretcher quickly came over to her, but Inuyasha said she would be fine picked her up.

"Well, I guess the winner is Vegeta," Juri said.

Vegeta walked over to where Gohan was standing with a half smile on his face. He looked at his opponent for the next match, Kurama, who was getting up from where he lay on the grass. As he watched, Kurama went over to Kagome and talked to her friends.

Pitiful human, Vegeta thought to himself. All of them. There is something different about Kurama though. Yusuke and Inuyasha as well. Even Kagome.

"Next up are Sango and The Great Saiyaman!"

A/N: Who should win?

Yusuke

Inuyasha

Kurama

Vegeta

Sango

Gohan

Miroku

Hiei


	11. Intermission

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Sango and The Great Saiyaman!" Koto declared.

"But first, an intermission," proclaimed Juri.

"Is she okay," Kurama asked Inuyasha who was holding Kagome.

"She'll be fine," Inuyasha replied.

"She's been through tougher things before," Sango said, coming up behind Kurama. As Kurama turned around to see who had spoken, Miroku was slapped by Sango.

"That was all worth it," Miroku said, a red slap mark present on his face.

"Kurama, get over here," Yusuke yelled. "Toddler wants to speak with us."

Kurama looked over and saw Koenma in teenage form standing by Yusuke and Hiei. He bid good-bye to Inuyasha and friends and sauntered over to where they were standing.

"It seems that you three are not the only ones here that aren't human." Koenma started. "Inuyasha over there is demon, and Goku, whom you fought Kurama, Vegeta, and The Great Saiyaman, are not human nor demon. They are an almost extinct species called the Saiyan."

"Saiyan? What the heck's a saiyan? Do I fight saiyans?" Yusuke asked.

"A saiyan is human like except they have a tail, but the ones here do not. They must have lost it. A saiyan is raced to fight and is trained very young." Koenma said and then stopped.

"Go on," Kurama said.

"That is all spirit world currently knows so I must be going," Koenma said.

Koenma left shortly after talking with Yusuke can friends and left them confused on the matter.

"So what's a saiyan?" Yusuke asked quietly not wanting Vegeta or The Great Saiyaman to hear.

"I believe we must find out for ourselves," Kurama answered.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she became conscious.

"You lost." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked up on saw Inuyasha looking down at her. It was then that she realized that Inuyasha was holding her.

"You can put me down now, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Ya, I'm sure. I'll go get us something to drink." Kagome said as Inuyasha put her down. She left and returned shortly with four cans of pop. She opened them and gave one to each of her friends.

"Intermission is over!" Juri declared.

"Sango and The Great Saiyaman to the ring," Koto added.

A/N: I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer for you.


	12. Gohan vs Sango

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Dragonball Z

_Blah_ - thoughts

"Sango and The Great Saiyaman to the ring,"

Sango, after finishing her drink, picked up her boomerang and strolled over to the ring. Gohan (Great Saiyaman) was already there waiting for her.

_How'd he get there so fast, on second thought, it wasn't that fast as I had to finish my drink first_. Sango readied herself for the fight as she heard Koto begin to talk.

The audience just stared at the two fighters, mainly at the one dressed in weird clothing. The Great Saiyaman in his costume was making people try hard not to laugh. Some were.

"And," Koto said almost finishing what seemed like a speech to the impatient audience. Koto's arm held in the arm, "Begin," she said as she brought her arm down.

Sango immediately through her boomerang at Gohan who moved to the side dodging it. The boomerang returned and was caught by Sango pushing her back ever so slightly. Gohan went in for a punch having Sango block by holding up her boomerang. Gohan punched it, realized what happened, and swept his foot underneath in an attempt to trip her. Sango jumped out of the way and over Gohan's head, doing a flip and landing behind her. They both turned around to face each other.

Gohan did a roundhouse kick having Sango block with her boomerang again. She skidded on her feet across the ground from the power of Gohan's kick. Sango quickly swept her boomerang where The Great Saiyaman stood. He ducked, ending up underneath her boomerang and was about to try and trip her when the boomerang started coming down. Gohan rolled out of the way as Sango picked her boomerang back up and swung it over her shoulder.

"You're..pretty…good," Sango said, tired from the battle.

"Same to you," The Great Saiyaman said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

_What's with him? He hasn't even broken a sweat!_ Sango watched as The Great Saiyaman once again got in a fighting position.

"I fear for her that The Great Saiyaman is as good Goku," Kurama said to Yusuke and Hiei. "And as good as Vegeta as they all seem to know each other."

"Ummm, ya, so Hiei is up next?" Yusuke said.

"Yes against Miroku who seems to be a friend of the demon, Inuyasha, Kagome, and this girl who is fighting."

"Where is Hiei anyway?" Yusuke asked suddenly. Kurama looked around and Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"Hopefully he's not causing trouble," Kurama said as he continued to look around.

Sango stood glaring at The Great Saiyaman who was hopping back and forth on his toes, full of energy. Sango on the other hand was not full of energy. _Better end this fight soon, be it a win or loss_. _He's not human, but he doesn't seem demon either so if I lose I'll just have to train harder_.

Gohan stopped hopping back and forth and cam in for a punch. Sango held up her boomerang causing Gohan to punch it once again. The force of her punch pushed her back, almost out of the ring. Sango quickly looked behind her and saw the edge of the ring.

_I don't want to lose by ring-out though_. She threw her boomerang and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Gohan's attack. She swept her feet and managed to trip Gohan. She caught her boomerang and used it to pin him down. She kicked him, but before her foot could reach him, he was gone.

_Where'd he go?_ Sango looked around and saw he was floating above her.

_I got to do this for dad and mom_, Gohan looked at his mom as this thought crossed his mind. He saw her wave to him and then he looked back at Sango who had realized he was above her.

Gohan landed a few feet away from Sango while Sango glared at him. _What's her problem?_

Sango threw her boomerang again, Gohan dodging it by jumping over it this time. _This is getting annoying. Wait a second, where is she?_

Gohan felt something hit his back and knock him down. _Was that her or the boomerang?_ He turned to see Sango standing over him, her arm in the air. Moments later a boomerang back in her hand.

Gohan rolled backwards to discover the edge of the ring. Sango came at him, but stopped when she realized he was gone. She rolled to the center of the ring and looked around. _Nowhere in the ring, above maybe?_ Sango looked up just in time to see him staring down at her, standing behind her.

Gohan kicked Sango in the back, sending her skidding across the ring. Her boomerang ending up out of the ring, Sango coming close.

Sango started to get up and when she looked up she was surprised to see The Great Saiyaman right above her. She quickly swept her foot around bringing Gohan down as well. Sango stood up and kicked The Great Saiyaman as he began to rise. Gohan had brought his arms up in front off him to block, but still moved backwards from the power of Sango's kick.

_This is taking too long, people may recognize me if this continues much longer. She may remove my bandana or sunglasses_. Gohan, realizing this, located Sango as quick as he could. She was right behind him. He quickly turned around bringing up his foot to discover she had moved. He tried again, this time making contact. Sango went flying from the power of his kick and hit a wall. Sango then fell onto the grass causing her friends to rush over to see if she was okay. Medical individuals came running over to her only to leave when Inuyasha said she'd be alright and to leave her alone.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Koto said.

"Now for the last battle of the first round," Juri said. "Miroku vs. Hiei."


	13. Hiei vs Miroku

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragonball Z

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

"Now for the last battle of the first round," Juri said. "Miroku vs. Hiei."

Hiei quickly entered the ring only to find Miroku hadn't even started moving.

"Lady Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked as he leaned over her.

"Demons hurt me more than this," She answered while glaring at him. Moments later a red hand mark was on Miroku's face.

"It was worth it," Miroku said as he leaned back in the grass.

"Ummm, Miroku? You kind of have to fight now," Koto said suddenly behind him.

Miroku quickly turned around and grabbed her hands. He stared into her eyes before saying," Will you bare my child?"

Juri quickly rushed forward before Koto could slap him. "If we harm the participants, there won't be a fight," she reminded Koto. Koto stopped, her hand in midair, and turned around. She quickly turned her head and glared at the lecherous monk before continuing on.

Miroku turned to face Sango before she pushed him into the ring. Hiei was ready, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. Miroku also ready, his staff in front of him, ready to defend any attack this guy would throw at him.

_Damn Koenma and his probation_, Hiei waited anxiously for one of those demons who called themselves judges or announcers or whatever they called themselves to say go, start, begin, anything that meant he could fight.

_I could use my wind tunnel, but that would put all these innocent people and good looking ladies at risk_, Miroku looked around at the audience before settling his eyes on his opponent. _He looks as though he is quite skilled with his weapon and would kill me without a second thought if the chance arose_.

Koto looked at Miroku in which she proceeded to glare at and then at Hiei with somewhat of a frightful look on her face, knowing what he could do from the Dark Tournament. She then looked back at Miroku before deciding to start the fight. _Making people wait always makes the fights seem better_, Koto yelled, "Go!" as she backed up step by step.

Hiei, wanting to finish this quick and get on with this stupid tournament, appeared right in front of Miroku his sword pushing against a staff Miroku had quickly brought up to defend with. The audience was silent for a second, amazed with the speed at which he moved, and then cheered as they talked amongst each other. The fight had begun!

Hiei flipped back standing just a few feet from where Miroku stood. His sword out in front of him, ready to attack, then he disappeared. Miroku gasped before trying to think reasonably and then proceeded to look around for the short man. Cold metal brushed against his leg, just above his left ankle, before he felt a sharp pain there. Miroku started falling to his left before he quickly leaned on his staff. Hiei was standing in front of him once against, staring him down, as if wondering what he would do next. If he would move and try to attack, give up, let Hiei attack again, or just do nothing.

Miroku bent over to see his wound better. Blood was continually flowing out of the cut. He grabbed it in an attempt to stop the flow of blood, but the blood just continued to ooze out of his injury. He quickly ripped a part of his clothes and tied the bit of cloth around his ankle. Satisfied with that, he turned back to Hiei who was still staring at him.

Miroku blinked and Hiei was gone. Hiei attacked on the right side of Miroku only to have Miroku defend. Again on the left side, but this time his sword hit Miroku's staff and seemed to fly through the air before it struck the ring.

Hiei looked at the staff and then to the sword. A look of shock almost on his face as he continues to look between the two. Seeing his opponent confused, even if only a little, Miroku takes the opportunity to attack. _I wouldn't usually do this, but he's not human. I sense a strong demonic aura around him, maybe even stronger than Naraku's, _pulling the beads off of his hand, a fierce wind came from it. "Wind tunnel!," can be heard throughout the stadium.

Hiei, with his inhuman speed, disappeared into thin air again, dodging Miroku's wind tunnel. Seeing Hiei gone, he quickly slipped the beads back over his hand, causing the wind to stop. _Where'd he go?_ Miroku looked around to see that Hiei's sword was gone now. _He's going to try and attack me again_.

_He's dead, or would be if it weren't for Koenma. I as allowed to kill at the last tournament so why not this one._ Hiei grabbed his sword as Miroku closed his wind tunnel. _Behind him, did it last time. In front of him, staff in the way. One of the sides? Possibly. Which one is the least guarded?_ Hiei saw an opening on the right as Miroku turned to the left to look for Hiei.

A sharp pain in Miroku's right side told him where Hiei had gone. He looked to the right to see Hiei still there, holding his sword, it still in his side. Hiei brought it out in one quick movement, the blade dripping with blood. Miroku's blood.

"Quit human," Hiei whispered so that only Miroku's ears could hear, or so he thought.

Miroku fell to the ground, this injury being worse than the last.

"He looks finished," Koto said as she looked at Miroku from above.

"The count begins now," Juri said as she looked at the audience. They were completely silent, wanting to know if he would get up again or was down for the count.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Juri began. No movement from Miroku could be seen. "Five, four, three, two," Juri continued. Miroku struggled, trying to get up before zero was said. "One, zero!" Juri finished. Miroku having made little progress, collapsed back to the ring.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango, quickly came and grabbed Miroku and took him away to make sure he was okay. Seconds later it was confirmed when Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt.

"Well that was an interesting fight so let's find out the new matches." Koto said. "We have mixed up the order of the remaining fights to come out with Hiei vs. Vegeta, Kurama vs. Inuyasha, and Yusuke vs. The Great Saiyaman."

"First up will be," Juri stopped, letting suspense settle in. "Kurama vs. Inuyasha!"


	14. Fox vs Dog

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragonball Z

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

"Well that was an interesting fight so let's find out the new matches." Koto said. "We have mixed up the order of the remaining fights to come out with Hiei vs. Vegeta, Kurama vs. Inuyasha, and Yusuke vs. The Great Saiyaman."

"First up will be," Juri stopped, letting suspense settle in. "Kurama vs. Inuyasha!"

Kurama looked over at Juri and Koto with a slightly shocked grin. He seemed surprised that he was next, but no one could tell for sure how shocked he was. The always calm Kurama could always hide his emotions. A rose between his fingers, Kurama walked towards the ring slowly, but arrived soon and was standing beside Juri.

"I can smell the scent of demons on you," Inuyasha said loud enough to be heard by Kurama., but no one else.

"You're a demon as well, aren't you?" Kurama replied.

"What's it too you?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Let's start this thing then." Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga and prepared to charge. He began to run with the sword straight out in front of him.

_He's using that sword again_, Kurama thought as he rolled out of the way. Inuyasha brought the sword back up and swung at Kurama again. Not expecting him to attack twice, Kurama was cut on his ankle as he tried to move out of the way again. Blood slowly began to roll down his foot and onto the ring in which they were fighting.

Noticing he had made contact with that swing, Inuyasha quickly went in for another attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his claws and swung them towards Kurama. He received another three cuts, blood pouring out of them as well.

Inuyasha wore a smile at this moment feeling as though there was no way Kurama could win, if he couldn't even hit him. Kurama quickly noticed an opening and brought his foot up, hitting Inuyasha in his lower back. Inuyasha was knocked forward, but steadied himself before he made contact with the ground.

Before Inuyasha could stand straight again, it felt as though metal spikes were piercing his back. He turned his head as he fell to the ground to see Kurama holding trademark rosewhip, blood dripping from the end. Drip, Drip, Drip.

A gasp could be heard in the audience. They had seen more violent fights then this already this year and in past years, but these were newcomers. There favorite newcomers actually. The short newcomer, Hiei, was too antisocial, Vegeta, also short, was also just as antisocial. Yusuke was too much of a punk, The Great Saiyaman a joke to this great tournament.

Kurama held his whip tight, bystanders could swear there was no way to hold it tighter, a small pool of Inuyasha's blood forming below the tip.

Inuyasha slowly rose up from where he lay. He glared at Kurama before yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He raised his claws and lunged at Kurama, clawing his arm before he could move out of the way.

_I will not underestimate him again_, was all that was repeated in Kurama's mind. Over and over.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and prepared to charge with it again. Kurama quickly dodged the sword and moved to behind Inuyasha. He swiftly tried a punch only to find nothing there and Inuyasha many feet away from him. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and ran towards where Kurama was. Kurama quickly put up his hands in defense only to find Inuyasha start sliding on his back towards him. Inuyasha swung his foot at Kurama's feet successfully tripping him.

Kurama stuck his hands out in front of him as he fell, causing him to land on his hands. He brought out his rose whip and rapidly stood up. He whirled around to find Inuyasha, also on his feet. Swing one, aimed at Inuyasha's feet, missed when Inuyasha jumped: swing two, at his head well in the air, also missed when Inuyasha ducked his head: swing three, aimed at him where his middle would be in under a second, hit.

Inuyasha flew backwards for a second from the force of the attack and then continued to slide on the ground for a few meters. When he stood up, it was evident that this match was going to be over soon. Both fighters had many cuts and bruises, could barely stand up, and had lost a lot of blood.

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga for the last time hopefully, and charged at Kurama. Kurama stepped out of the way at the lest second and brought his whip around, hitting Inuyasha pretty effectively in the back. Inuyasha fell, landing on his stomach, and remained down.

"Will he say down?" Koto yelled. Juri started a countdown and reached ten before Inuyasha got up, though he was fairly close to getting up when she reached ten. He collapsed down to the ring again and was out.

Kagome quickly ran over and pulled him over to where she was watching from. She waved off any doctors that approached her saying, "He doesn't need medical attention. They were skeptical, but left her alone.

"Now on with the next fight, we're getting close to the end!" Koto yelled as the audience cheered.


	15. Punk vs Half Saiyan Part 1

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragonball Z

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

"Could we get a Yusuke Urameshi and a uh Great Saiyaman up here?" Juri asked confusion evident in her voice once she reached the name of Great Saiyaman. _What a weird name_._ I never noticed it before, but what's with the name. What's a saiyaman? _Juri smiled at the audience, but stopped the very moment Yusuke and The Great Saiyaman entered the ring. _Great, he's still wearing that stupid costume_. _Why can't he wear some normal clothes? The Dark Tournament had some weird outfits, but none as weird as this_. Juri shook her head and quickly glanced around hoping no one had noticed.

"Yusuke, be careful!" Kurama shouted. "Remember what Koenma told us!" He seemed to be shouting, but his voice wasn't really that loud. Most of the remaining people had the same thought running through their heads. Whowas Koenma?

"I know, I know." Yusuke shouted back. _So this guy is a saiyan whatever that is. Guess I get to find out. He looks familiar somehow like I've seen him before somewhere._

"Have I fought you before?" Yusuke asked. "Or know you from somewhere…" Yusuke asked suddenly. A panicked look crossed the Great Saiyaman's face briefly before it was calm again.

"I don't believe we've met before." Gohan said in his Great Saiyaman voice. _Smooth Gohan, smooth. That sounded so stupid and now he's going to be suspicious. He's going to keep asking me and…_

"Okay."

_Huh, he's not suspicious? I must be getting better at this superhero stuff._

"Are you ready to begin?" Koto asked the two.

Yusuke nodded well the Great Saiyaman did the same.

"Okay, begin!" Koto yelled. The crowd roared with excitement.

Yusuke dropped into one of the fighting stances he had learnt from Genkai and stared at his opponent, the Great Saiyaman. A few thoughts were running through his head at this point. Number one, why was he called the Great Saiyaman? It probably had something to do with him being a saiyan. Number two, why was he wearing such a stupid looking costume? Did that have something to so with being a saiyan too? Number three, how much of his strength did he show in his last match. How powerful was he really?

The Great Saiyaman, noticing that Yusuke was standing in a fighting stance, dropped into one of his own. Like Yusuke he had many thoughts running through his head. Number one, he hoped Yusuke wouldn't be able to "unmask" him. He didn't want Yusuke to know he was a fighter. Number two, how did Yusuke and his friends get that strong? Who trained them? Number three, why was he participating in this tournament? Was he being bribed too?

Koto stood there in-between them glancing between the two. "Who will make the first move?" Koto announced in a mysterious voice. She kept glancing between the two. They were both in a fighting stance, but they each had a glazed look on their face as though they were thinking really hard about something.

"Ummm…fighters?" Koto said quietly, loud enough for Yusuke and the Great Saiyaman to hear, but not the audience…she hoped. The glazed look that had been there just seconds before was now gone and they seemed to have given her their full attention.

"I said begin a minute or two ago," Koto said as she held the microphone away from her. "You can fight now you know."

Not even a second passed before the fight began. Each fighter rushed forward, and threw a punch at the other. Neither connected and both fighters flipped backwards to their original position.

_That seemed kind of pointless, _Juri looked at each of the two fighters. _I wonder who's going to win._

Yusuke charged back in, follow by a kick aimed to the Great Saiyaman's head. The Great Saiyaman ducked just in time and swung his leg around intending to trip Yusuke. Yusuke jumped, or rather, flipped back out of the way. The Great Saiyaman ran towards Yusuke and aimed a punch at Yusuke's chest. Yusuke quickly blocked and countered with his own punch. Unbeknownst to the Great Saiyaman, Yusuke's punch had as aftershock and sent him flying back a few feet.

Yusuke charged up a spirit gun and fired it at the Great Saiyaman. With some quickly thinking, the Great Saiyaman got off a ki blast and fired it at the ball of energy coming towards him. The two met somewhere in the middle of the two fighters and caused a mini explosion successfully putting a small crater in the middle of the arena.

Neither one of the fighters seemed to be showing any exhaustion yet and continued the battle. They met at the crater they had just created and threw punches back and forth. The Great Saiyaman was hit in the face, Yusuke in the stomach, the Great Saiyaman was tripped, Yusuke was tripped, and then they rolled to the sides, got up, and resumed their fight in the middle of the arena. Yusuke received a punch to the head, the Great Saiyaman received another one to the head, then he quickly received on to the stomach sending him skidding back across the arena, dust flying up until he stopped.

Yusuke had a smirk on his face, happy that he had the advantage, for the moment. The dust in the air was beginning to fade away. First from where Yusuke stood revealing a pair of sunglasses that seemed to be in pieces. The frames bent and tiny pieces of glass lying close to the bent frame.

The dust slowly faded away to also reveal the bandana that usually covered the Great Saiyaman's head lying on the ground. It was dirty and ripped in a few spots. _I'll finally get to know who he is, _was the one thought on everybody's mind.

The dust then disappeared altogether to expose the Great Saiyaman. He was starting to stand-up, but his head was tilted towards the ground. No one could see his face to figure out who he was. He slowly lifted his head and Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. He did know this guy. It was his classmate and softy extraordinaire, Gohan. Never in a million years did he expect that guy to be fighting in a tournament like this and be something called a saiyan at that.

AN: Thanks to the people who review my story. It makes my day to see those reviews in my inbox. If anyone has an idea for something for me to write next, please tell me. All suggestions are appreciated. It can be a crossover, anything. 8D

Ja ne


	16. Punk vs Half Saiyan Part 2

Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Dragonball Z

Normal Speech

Thoughts 

Gohan started to get in a fighting stance, but stopped when e noticed people staring at him in shock. He looked over at Yusuke to find him staring in shock too.

"I do know you," Yusuke said in a disbelieving voice. At this point Gohan realized he had lost his sunglasses. He noticed they were smashed on the arena floor. Bulma had built a pair of sunglasses that were more like glasses than sunglasses for him. They wouldn't darken his vision, but he now realized that might not have been a good idea. He couldn't tell whether he was wearing them or not.

Gohan also saw his bandana lying on the arena floor, ripped into many pieces. He immediately reached for his head to and felt hair, not cloth like he usually did. He quickly realized why everyone was staring at him.

"Gohan." Yusuke continued. "From my class at school."

"Ya, that's me," Gohan said nervously while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Never thought I'd see someone like you at a tournament involving fighting." Yusuke said.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"Well, you seemed kind of weak in class except that jump you did in the one gym class I actually participated. I mean your spirit energy is low."

"Might I remind you," Koto interrupted. "You are in the middle of a fight. You can have your class reunion afterwards."

"Come on Koto," Yusuke said. Both boys looked at her for a while, as she seemed to be deciding how to respond. Before long she gave them both a look that could scare anyone. They got a fearful look on their faces before continuing the fight.

"They began to throw punches at each other, none hitting, neither fighter gaining the advantage. Every once in a while, one of the two fighters would throw a kick into the fight.

Most of the audience was sitting in shock. One, some of them knew Gohan and like Yusuke, didn't think that he would ever have been able to do some of the things he was doing at this very moment. Second, the two fighters were moving faster than the audience could keep up with. Their arms just seemed like blurs. Third, the people in the audience who knew and feared Yusuke seemed to fear him more now, if that was even possible. He was never this strong at school. Never even close. People who knew him, but didn't fear him, however few that group of people was, were beginning to fear him.

The fight continued, with neither one gaining the advantage. Many people were beginning to place bets on how long it was going to last. Punch here, punch there, kick there, until they finally broke it off. The ended up about six meters from each other as a result of their back handsprings and stood hunched over, panting.

Gohan moved first with a punch with his right fist. Yusuke ducked and kicked his Gohan's right rib with his the heel of his left foot. Gohan stumbled back while Yusuke put his left foot down and turned his body to the left to deliver another powerful kick with the heel of his right foot. Gohan fell back, rolled over so he was on his hands and knees and coughed up a small dosage of blood and then rolled onto his back again.

Yusuke staggered over as his right hand began getting a bluish tint around it. He stood over Gohan before bringing his hand downwards toward Gohan's throat. The throat is one of the many pressure points on a human body and well Gohan wasn't human, he was whatever a saiyan was, Yusuke hoped it would still work. Genkai had made him learn twenty-six of the many pressure points as part of his training. Though he wouldn't admit it too her, it was really useful. As his hand continued downward, Gohan lifted his right knee and then continued with the follow through with a kick to Yusuke's ribs. Yusuke stumbled back before he too fell over on his back.

Both fighter's laid there for a second to catch their breath. They were both soon up though and ready to go. Punch after punch, kick after kick, there seemed to be no end too it.

Gohan aimed a punch for Yusuke and Yusuke aimed a punch for Gohan. Both connected and sent the two opponents back. They both fell down and just laid there.

The audience was silent with one thought on their mind. Was this the end?

Neither fighter moved. Koto and Juri looked at each other unsure what to do. Juri decided to start to count to ten.

"One, two, three," Juri began.

Neither fighter moved. Their cheering friends' shouts unheard.

"Four, five, six, seven," Koto continued.

"Get up Yusuke," Kurama cheered.

"Eight, nine…" Juri continued.

Just then, Yusuke lifted his body up off the arena floor.

"Ten!" Koto finished. "We have a winner!"

Yusuke looked dazed for a second, but then realization set in that he had won. He picked up Gohan and carried him over to where Hiei and Kurama were. Kurama congratulated him on his victory and started to say something else, but his voice was lost in the sound of Juri on the microphone.

"For the last fight now of this round, I give you Hiei and Vegeta!"

AN: Thanks to the people who review my story. It makes my day to see those reviews in my inbox. If anyone has an idea for something for me to write next, please tell me. All suggestions are appreciated. It can be a crossover, anything. 8D

Ja ne


End file.
